Webkinz Fanon Wiki:Rules
This is the Webkinz Fanon Wiki's policy. Abide it as much as possible. The Rules in a Nutshell * G-rated to light PG. No cursing, descriptive violence, resurrection or religious themes or insults. * Be civil and respectful. * Don't vandalize anything. * Keep it lighthearted, possibly comical. * The Council is the highest authority. Everyone must listen to them. * Enjoy yourself, and don't ruin people's days. =Full Rules= *You cannot own a character, a room, a game, a story, a species or anything else just because it has your name on it, or because you created it! You do however, reserve the right to deny its use in a story, edit it if other edits contradict with your intentions for said character. **The creator has the right to edit the article and override any changes he/she dislikes. **Remember, this is CC-BY-SA. *Anyone is free to edit any page of which you created or are heavily involved with. *The creator of a character, room, or article has the right to edit the article in question if other user's edits contradict with the original intention or "personality" involved in said article. **If an "edit war" erupts, it must be settled peacefully. If it is not settled peacefully a bureaucrat will end the war by changing the article himself/herself. *Everyone has the right to parody any historical event in the real world, but they must be kept clean. **Try using "weapons" for comical uses. **Wars, controversial subjects, strikes, riots, etc. must be used in a lighthearted fashion. *You must respect the bureaucrats, the sysops, the admins, the rollbacks, the users, the IP addresses and everyone else! (but not bots. Respecting a bot would be... awkward...) **Don't insult other users **No explicit words **Be respectful of others *Asking permission before using a character is recommended. *''This is not an Un-Webkinz wiki like Uncyclopedia.'' *Remember, everyone of all age groups can visit, so keep all article content of a G''' rating. **Keep the love to hugging and kissing. *Use proper grammar. *Spell correctly. *Do not vandalize/spam. *No religious references to the real world which may be sensitive. * Anything that has adult content in it will be deleted. If you create a something like this, you could get blocked. Thrice, and you could get get blocked again if you continue to ignore our policy... indefinitely. *In no way should science/reality halt or hinder your imagination. Should this be the case, ''axe it'' and continue writing as if aforementioned scientific fact didn't exist. Just concoct pseudoscience (assumed science). *British/American spelling and grammar differences must be respected. Do not change the word(s) in question to the other spelling variation. First come first serve. *IN NO WAY may a user delete their articles if they quit. Unless it is something personal, such as very special art (like a picture of the actual user), it can't be eradicated. That includes images, project pages, and any other namespace. **In short, quitters can't take their articles with them! *Make sure articles do not conflict each other! There must be continuity or everything won't make sense. ---- Edit Wars *Edit wars ''are not allowed''. If your edit is undone once or twice, it should be taken to the talk page before a mass amount of pointless edits ensue. If an edit war does erupt, an administrator '''MUST end it. Here are ways to end the Edit War: * Merge the writings of both sides. * Pick a side and put their view on the article on there. * Rewrite the article. * Delete the article (if it's really bad). * Take it to the Council. If the edit war continues administrators either protect the article or delete it. THE ADMINISTRATOR SETTLING THE DISPUTE MUST NOT BE PART OF THE WAR! Move/Merge There are several scenarios in which a page should be moved: * The title has '''conventional errors such as spelling, capitalization, punctuation, etc. * The title is not factually correct. For moves that do not fall under this list, discussion is required on the article's talk page. Pages may be merged; however, discussion is usually required. This is policy. 1 1